How D'you Know, Mum?
by Writer of Time
Summary: Rose has a question on her mind and Hermione can easily see it written on her face. What is the answer to he question? It won't be easy to explain, but Hermione has time for her daughter, and the reason behind it all. Some fluff between Ron and Hermione throughout. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I am not, nor will ever be Ms. J. K. Rowling, therefore will never own the rights to this beloved series and her amazing characters(This applies to this entire story). What I am might surprise you youngins to the bone, so it'd be best to just skip the rest of this disclaimer, and read on… Enjoy!

Hermione's POV

"Come on Rose! What's with you? You know, you've been acting strange ever since we got back! Ever since February actually…" Hugo and Rose were outside. They had just gotten home from Hogwarts earlier today. I had to agree with Hugo, Rose didn't say bye to any of her friends as we were leaving King's Cross and she was relatively quiet at dinner.

"Shut UP! I'm- I'm just stressed is all," I heard Rose say. "What with OWLS next year! I'm in fifth year now Hugo! I've stopped playing chess with you almost a year ago, get used to it!"

"Fine! Then I'll just see what dad's up to, and ask if he can play!" Hugo stormed inside and ran to his father's office. Rose still sat outside looking at the darkening sky.

The summer between fourth and fifth, we were all forced to live in and clean Grimmauld Place. I got the title of prefect, with Ron, Ron. It was the summer after the Yule Ball and his _terrible_ choice of words. The summer I learned that no matter what, he'd be permanently marked on me, and I didn't mind it so much. I muttered a spell to wash the dishes and walked outside to sit by my daughter.

"Beautiful night isn't it Rose?" She jumped out of the lawn chair she was sitting on and looked at me with this sort of awkward gaze that was never well known on her face. She was always out there and brave and confident, well except on her first day in Kings Cross. "Anything on your mind dear?" I sat down in the swing across from her. She had a battle raging on inside of her and I could see it.

"I…um, can we talk?" she said softly. I patted the seat next to me and hugged her close.

"What do you want to talk about sweetie?"

"Well, it's more of a question. How d'you know you were in love with dad?" she was very shy about this, even though we've told them the story countless of time.

"Well during the war…" Maybe it wasn't _exactly _the truth, but it bought hours off the actual story.

"Come off that mum! You knew each other since first year; you didn't just magically fall in love with each other _during_ the war." My daughter certainly had been growing up.

"Well the real story is a little complicated-"

"So you mean you've been lying to us!"

"No, we just haven't been saying the whole truth, there is a difference. Once you hear the story you'll know why we shortened it," she nodded for me to continue "I guess I started feeling things for your father around third year. Harry wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade, so Ron and I were always together then. It was the first time it'd be just the two of us. That's when I started questioning my sanity,"

"Questioning your sanity?" she laughed

"Oh yeah, haven't you heard the old stories about your father. I _still_ wonder to this day what caught my eye and made me think he'd be a good choice for me. He was nothing I'd imagine being with, just one of my best mates. When Sirius bit his leg, I realized that I cared for him a lot more than I thought I did. It was never like that when I'd seen Harry fall off his broom, and it got me questioning why. Fourth year came around-"

"The Triwizard Tournaments," Rose said with a sly smile on her face. Harry had told her all about this around last year.

"Yes, but before that, your father took me to see The Quidditch World Cup,"

"But mum, you hate Quidditch,"

"I do, but the crazy thing about love is that you'll give anything a try-"

"So you loved dad in fourth year?" she asked immediately.

"Not necessarily, at that time I still told myself I didn't need a bloke to make my day. But the fact that he asked me meant a whole lot to me, so I went. Now for The Triwizard Tournaments, Harry and Ron had gotten into a huge fight about whether or not Harry was the one to submit his name into the goblet. You've heard this before right?" she nodded "That meant more alone time with Ron, but he'd mostly be fuming about how he was right. The Yule Ball came from that and your father oh so bluntly stated that I was a girl after asking your Aunt Fleur to the Ball,"

"Dad asked Fleur! What did Uncle Bill say about that?"

"Oh they weren't together back then. Well, he tried to ask me from there, but I told him I already had a date,"

"With whom?"

"Viktor Krum," a single smirk appeared on my face.

"You went on a date with Viktor Krum! Why didn't you say anything like that before?" I leaned in closer

"Your father is most certainly the jealous type. He'd throw a fit if he ever heard me say his name in the house. Anyways, your father didn't believe me. He ended up making a fool out of himself showing up with a date Harry picked out for him and brooding the entire time. We had a blazing row that night. My night was ruined, not only because of the row, but because I hoped that Ron would've asked me first. He still regrets it to this day," I gave her a smile, looking back on these memories made them feel so real and I could still feel the pain that I felt that night. It took me some time to get back to the present.

"Now we go to when I was your age. We were stuck in Grimmauld Place and I saw him everyday. This was different from Hogwarts because he was actually sleeping in the room next door. We could have easily done stuff and no one would really know. Not that we were comfortable with those things yet. At that time I still thought I was crazy for liking him, and I had no idea what he thought about me. We cleaned that entire place up and we would get breaks, sometimes alone. I would catch glimpses of his hair or his eyes and they just made me smile, it felt really good to be by his side. We were both named Gryffindor prefects and had prefect duties and meeting together. More time alone with that bloke. The more and more I was with him, the more I realized that I couldn't be without him. I really liked being around him,"

"But mum, Dad always said how much you bickered while you two were in school?"

"Oh we did. All the time!"

"How could you feel all that while having rows with him on a regular day basis? And how do you just leave that out of the story?"

"Well, the small rows we'd have were always about stupid little things, like leaning a little too much to the right or him stuffing his face at dinner. As you get older sweetie, you realize that the little things don't really matter anymore. Besides, bickering was our childish way of flirting with each other without being too forward on anything," I looked down at Rose. She was trying to work out everything that I had to back then. It wasn't until after the war that I realized that I loved bickering with Ron because I saw such a raw side to him. It was so open, and sometime he'd let things slip. "Then, before Christmas break we kissed,"

"Really? I thought your first kiss was during the battle!" she was shocked and amazed at a confession I've never told anyone, absorbing every detail I've been telling her.

"Well, as you probably know by now, there are different types of kisses. The one during the battle was a kind that finalized our shaky relationship; our first one was a bit uncalled for. It was during prefect duties and whilst walking around, we were caught under mistletoe. Since we were in fifth year at the time, we had to have an actual mouth-to-mouth kiss to get out. So we just kissed, it was brief and we didn't talk to each other the rest of the night after that," I giggled, looking back at my ignorance.

"Howdufel?" Rose mumbled something,

"What dear?"

"I um, I asked… how d'you feel when he kissed you?" she was looking down and fiddled with her hands.

"I felt like the butterflies in my stomach were going to explode. I wanted it to last a little longer because, once I got a taste of him, I just wanted more," I remembered with a smile on my face.

"So did you get together in _fifth_ year?"

"Oh no that's not until the end. I actually thought we were though, but your grandfather was attacked so that put Christmas break as a bad time to get together. He did give me perfume that Christmas though, and I thought it was the _sweetest_ thing he's ever done. I wore it everyday at Hogwarts until the bottle finished. Unless we were in a fight, then I'd hide the bottle so I wouldn't be tempted to wear it. It smelled really sweet and reminded me of my family, and somewhat of him. It made me feel okay and back at home when I'd wear it.

"When school started again, I had no time to think of him, or us more like it because of OWLS and Harry being Harry. We fought at the ministry and Ron got attacked pretty bad, might still have some scars from then. When I saw him just lying in his hospital bed, I felt something deep hit me and I realized that I truly loved him. I couldn't bear to see him all messed up, and would be shattered if he were to have died in battle. I didn't tell him so because I had no idea how he saw me, and I wouldn't mind wasting sixth year flirting with him until I was sure how he felt. I went to the burrow that summer and I had two days with him before Harry showed up. Those were the strangest two days of my life"

"How strange?"

"Oh Rosie," I slung and arm around her "That's a different story for a different day. Now, I only had about four months with him before everything changed,"

"What happened mum?"

"Lavender Brown,"

**A/N:** Why hello there readers! What d'you think of this little number? Bit of a cliffy, but I'll update soon, I promise. Same time next week? This'll probably just be a two _maybe_ three part thing, unless you'd like me to continue with more mother-daughter-talks about the woes of growing up. Bye, bye for now ;D

~Writer of Time


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guise, I'm having a little trouble on ending the _next_ chapter. They finish retelling the story and Rose figures out what to do with her problem. Any ideas, I'll listen to anything LOL. PM me anytime if you wish. Enjoy le story! :3

Hermione's POV

"Who's Lavender Brown, mum?" Rose's face looked worried, as if Lavender was a death eater or something of the sorts. Ron and I had promised each other not to mention her, along with his departure during the Horcrux hunt, but I started this story and I intend to finish it without leaving one of the most important parts of our relationship out.

"She was another girl who went to school with us. She was a Gryffindor," I took a moment of silence for respect before continuing "and a heroine at The Battle of Hogwarts. She fought well with Fenrir Greyback, but fell from the balcony and didn't make it."******

"Oh…" was all Rose managed to say. I didn't really want to say much either. I hated her and Ron in sixth year, but how could I possibly explain to my daughter how I felt without disrespecting Lavender's honour. It starting to get colder and my legs were starting to cramp up from sitting cross-legged.

"How 'bout we get some tea before I finish?" I asked her. She smiled warmly and nodded. I walk into the kitchen to see Hugo sitting at the table in the middle of a chess game. His head was flat on the table and I wondered if he were asleep, then again why would Ron leave him if he fell asleep during a game.

"Where's dad?" Rose asked, a bit anxious if I might add. She took a seat next to him and waited for the water to boil.

"He just went to the loo and said he was bringing back a special chess piece." He spoke, lifting his head up and rubbing his eyes "Mum you making tea?" I checked my watch, it read 8:23; poor kid must be all tired out from his last day of Hogwarts.

"Yes, honey. Would you like some?" he nodded tiredly. I poured the contents into four large cups and handed them out leaving one for Ron when he came back.

"So Rose, why _have_ you been acting differently since February. Couldn't have been because…" Hugo was more awake now after he sipped a nice cup of tea.

"Hugo, I told you to _shut up_!" she stood from where she was sat and whispered.

"Hugo! Mind coming up here?" Ron called from upstairs. Hugo took both cups with him, sticking his tongue out at his sister and climbed the stairs, acting a little immature for his age. Rose sat looking down at her cup.

"So what's this about February?" I took the seat across from her and waited patiently. Merlin _knows_ how sensitive teenage girls can get in times like these.

"Well, I got a Valentine's Day card," Valentine's Day card? She's gotten them before; I've found them at the bottom of her trunk in previous years. Her voice was low when she spoke, and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"From whom, might I ask?" The 'who' in most cases is just as, if not more, important than the what.

"Eddie," she whispered. Edward Davison was a Muggle-born Ravenclaw friend that was mentioned in her letters as much as Margret and Albus, her best mates. She never stated that they were anything more than mates, but then again, that could be what's troubling her.

"Hasn't he given you cards before?"

"Not like this one. He bought it at some Muggle shop, which means that he's been thinking about it for while, or at least since Christmas," she was brought out of her shy state, and brought into her over analytical state, that she obviously got from me "It had butterflies all over and we normally exchange _solid_ colour ones, on Valentine's Day _morning_. But he gave it to me before I left the library, Valentine's Day _night_. Now, he obviously could have just forgotten to give it to me in the morning," I had to admit, watching Rose go on about this made me giggle. Is this how the boys and Ginny saw me all those years ago? "but that doesn't explain why he added a third piece of candy. It's _always_ one chocolate frog and two bubble mints. Where in the world did he get the idea to add these yellow candies!" she was pacing and talking quickly. "Sure they taste delicious, but why would he go through the trouble of bringing them from home, instead of buying them at Hogsmead. Well, he could just be being his usual self, wanting me to try it. I don't even know if I was the only one he gave some to. But then there was the _flower_!" she stopped walking and sat down, only to put her face in her hands and grumble to herself.

"What about a flower sweetie?"

"The day before we left for the Hogwarts Express, he gave me a rose and told me it reminded him of me. But that's obvious right! I mean that's my _name_! He also asked if I wanted to visit him over the summer. Al and Margret found out, which is why I didn't say goodbye to them, I couldn't face them," she hung her head down low.

"Haven't you gone to visit before though? What makes this so different?"

"The _way_ he asked! Mum, if only you could see his eyes when he asked. They were so soft…" she started drifting away from the conversation.

"I don't see what the problem is Rosie," she blushed as I brought her out of her dreamy state "From what you've said in your letters, Edward seems like a very sweet, charming friend-"

"That's the _point_ mum! He's been one of my best mates since second year! I think he might like me more than just mates," So that was why she asked me; how do you know when you're falling for your best mate?

"And is that so bad?"

"What's bad is that I'm not _sure_ if he _does_! I mean, it might just be a guy maturing thing right? Al's been a lot sweeter to us too, although not as much or as often as Eddie has…" she started drifting again, I coughed to bring her back "Eddie _is_ sweet and charming, and has really nice hair, but…" A physical feature?

"But what?" I've never seen her so serious about anything.

"I'm scared," and with that a teardrop fell. I stood up from my seat and ran to hug my daughter and wipe away the single tear.

"Of what dear?" it's moments like this that I hold dear. Where I can just hold my daughter to make things better.

"If I start to think of him in _that_ sort of way, there'll be no going back, I just know it! And I don't think I'll be able to take it he doesn't feel the same way. He's a real charmer to all the girls; how would I know if he has actual feelings for me, or if he's just being his normal, amazing self-" and with that she cried full on my shoulder. I patted and kissed her head in hopes of trying to calm her down. I comforted her for a while until we heard footsteps on the stairs and she pulled away, tear stricken and botchy eyes.

"What happened? Why are you crying Rosie! Who do I need to hurt to make this right?" It has always been one of Ron's habits to cause pain to anything that made Rose upset. Be it Harry, when he didn't hold her right, or the scary hairless stray cat that _used_ to walk around at night, even coffee tables that 'jumped' in front of her and stubbed her toe.

"It's nothing dad," she tried to wipe her tears.

"Rosie has a boyfriend!" Hugo sang, appearing from nowhere. This was going to go down hill **fast**. Rose tried to say something, but Ron cut her off.

"Boyfriend!" he shouted, going into over protective dad mode and walking closer to his daughter "Since when have you been interested in blokes? And who said I allowed you to have one young missy!" my arm was still around her, so she couldn't move.

"She doesn't need your permission, Ronald!" I shouted back.

"Of course she does, I'm her dad!" getting closer to my face. 22 years of marriage, and we still don't stop fighting for our beliefs.

"Well I'm her mum, so-"

"Will you two stop it!" She hates when we fight; unlike Hugo, who would laugh at the show. Rose ran in front of us with more tears running down her face "He's not my boyfriend! I have no bloody idea what the hell we are anymore!" She ran up the stairs to hide herself in her room no doubt.

"Hugo, take this cup of tea and place it in front of her door. Tell her you're sorry and that you have no idea as to what's going on because you don't," I scolded.

"Fine mum." It was silent in the kitchen and a quarter past nine.

"Would you like to explain to me what is going on with Rosie?" still angry at the thought of his daughter being 'interested in blokes'. I hit him upside the head "What the bloody hell was that for!" he started rubbing his head

"Don't curse in this house!"

"But Rosie got to!" he was acting childish, just like he always did.

"She has the right too! You have no idea what emotional state she's been through!""She just finished _fourth_ year! What could have possible happened?"

"Hmmm, let's think back to _our_ fourth year," He was caught in the web he created, so he stopped talking "What was that? The Yule Ball! I've told you before how much you hurt me in that single night!" I was pacing around him, pointing my finger, in all efforts to convince him that Rose hadn't done anything wrong. "Not to mention our best mate could end up _dead_ in the tournament! You have no idea how much stress and pressure I was under in fourth year!"

"But-" He tried to cut in, but I didn't let him. Had he forgotten all the pain that he had caused me during school and the Horcrux hunt?

"You _know_ I cried on the night of the Yule Ball, because _someone_ was unsure of what he wanted," Ron pulled me close for a hard kiss. That was the lovely part about being on the other end of these memories. As much as you look back, that's where they'll stay. I'm living a happy life with the man I love, and snogging him like there is no tomorrow. Most of our arguments end this way. If not a snog, then a shag (before the kids were born, of course). He deepened the kiss as I tangled my fingers into his hair and held me at my hips as he tried to pull me closer.

"I'm sorry" he pulled away and brushed a hair out of my face. "I was such a prat back then! You know that Hermione," he pecked my lips and hugged me "You never deserved that, any of it,"

"It's okay Ron, that's in the _past_. Now, in the present is where we're needed. To help our little girl find her way around the terrible emotion called love," Ron pulled away and made a sour face

"She's too young to know love," he stated simply

"We were in love with each other since the day we met!" I joked

"Not even!" I gave him a look "Give it at least fifth year,"

"Don't you mean the summer before? Which is _exactly_ where Rose is now!"

"Dare I asked what happened?" we sat down and I explained to him how she asked me to tell her the full story of us and we went in for tea when she started telling me about the whole Eddie deal. "That Eddie bloke is going to get such a beating when I get my hands on him," I giggled at the thought.

"Ron, he's just unsure of his feelings for her, like someone else I used to know," I elbowed him softly.

"So what do we do?"

"You're just terrible with all teenage girls, now aren't you? _You_ need to apologize for being a shite dad. Who yells at their daughter after she just cried her eyes out?"

"Same bloke who went out with a girl, just to prove he could," he raised his eyebrow as if to say I should've expected this. I pulled him up from the chair to go up the stairs.

"We need to tell her that we're there for her, and we've gone through it too," As we went up the stairs, he took my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"I love you, Hermione" he lifted our hands to kiss my wedding ring "I am the luckiest bloke alive to have you mother my children," I blushed, even now, a simple peck could mean so much "I'd have no bloody idea how to handle them without you."

******In case some of you didn't know, Lavender _did_ die in battle. I find it somewhat repulsive how in other (after the war) stories she is still treated like some slag. Sure she kind of was in _sixth_ year, but she fought and _died_ in battle. Can't we all just give her some respect?

**A/N: **How'd you like it? I was actually planning to write something different, but this works too lol. The next chapter will be in Ron's POV. It'll be on Lavender and the whole him leaving during the hunt (maybe more on Rose). I'd like to hear your thoughts on it.

I know some of you may be upset, since it's not a ScorpioxRose fic. Originally I was never going to mention a name, but like I said, I planned on writing something else. Not to be hatin' but honestly, I don't see why people ship them, they're just in the same year…

_Anywayssssss_ review (CC is always welcomed as well). I still want to know if you guys would want more mother/ father/ daughter talks. Hopefully I'll be able to make you guys happy with whatever I dish out. =D

(This is the longest note I've ever written o.o)

~Writer of Time


	3. Chapter 3

So in the reviews, some of you guys said (very nice and politely I might (thanks!) that it was never confirmed if Lavender did die or not. I, personally, think she wouldn't have made it. That was _some _fall, plus Greyback? She is only Lavender…

Enjoy le story!

Ron's POV

I knocked on my daughter's door "Go away dad!" I sighed and looked down. How did dad handle it, whenever Ginny had said it? No matter how many times you hear it, it always hurts as much as the first, sometimes more. I started to walk away to give Rosie time to calm down, but my wife pulled me back in. She gave me the encouraging smile that I needed. I opened the door to see my Rosie sprawled out on her bed. She hadn't stopped crying, and most of it was my fault. I can't believe I yelled at her while she was still crying! I can be a shite dad at times. I sat down on her bed and started rubbing her back; she just turned her face to look away.

"I'm sorry Rosie posy. You know how-" I stopped trying to find the right word "over reactive I can be. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just shocked is all, to see my baby girl growing up. I've never been really good at realizing that girls _will _eventually start dating blokes. Fourth and sixth year backs me up on that." I heard her giggle

"Did you really ask Aunty Fleur to go to the Yule Ball with you instead of _mum_?" she was faced down, but I heard her clear.

"I really can't understand you with your face down" I lied "if you sit up, I'll tell you everything you want to know," Boy this going to be a hellova night. She sat up while Hermione took a seat on a rolling chair. Her eyes were still red, but she seemed better. "Now what d'you ask me?"

"Why would you go for Fleur when mum was right in front of you?" she asked earnestly. Long night indeed.

"For starters, I kind of did it against my will. You see, Aunty Fleur is part veela and I just happened to walk by at the wrong time,"

"Why didn't you ask mum first?"

"Back then, I didn't really see your mum as someone I could date. She was just my best mate,"

"What made you change your mind?" I thought back, but it wasn't hard to remember. I still hate that hairy git for snogging Hermione all those years ago. Sure, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have known that Hermione is the love of my life, but I would've cotton on eventually.

"Viktor Krum. _He_ asked your mum to the ball, and that made me really mad. I didn't know why though, soon enough I realized it was hardcore jealousy. That was about," I took a second to think back to when I started liking Hermione. I was shocked that it was in fact the summer after fourth "where you are, between fourth and fifth year. It took me a whole nother year to realize I loved her-"

"Lov_ed_?" Hermione called out "When did you stop?" she asked with that cheeky attitude that always seemed to put a smile on my face.

"Oh hush up. I'm trying to relive my teenage years," she rolled her eyes at me and turned back to Rosie.

"Anything else you want to know?"

"You never finished the story. You stopped after introducing Lavender," Hermione did WHAT! My eyes grew twice there size, we promised to never mention her, along with other things… I gave my wife an uncertain look.

"I think it's time we told her. If you want I'll leave, I need to make sure Hugo's sleeping in his bed and not the kitchen table anyway." What this woman does to me.

"Alright then, see you later," she closed the door and that was that. My daughter was tugging at my shirt for me to continue.

"Lavender Brown, I haven't heard that name in years."

"Mum already told me that she was a classmate, and um… she died in battle"

"Yeah she did,"

"How did she affect you and mum?"

"Well, she was my first girlfriend, kind of. And because of that your mum didn't acknowledge my presence for almost half a year" I rubbed the back of my neck. I _really_ didn't want to talk about this. Yeah, Lavender and I got closure after Dumbledore's funeral, but I still feel like the worst bloke in the world. I didn't realize how bad it was until I talked with Hermione about it some weeks after the war.

"Why kind of? And why?"

"I only went out with her because your aunt Ginny told me your mum snogged Krum back in fourth year. I already told you I was a jealous git and I wasn't thinking straight. Lavender was just there, and she snogged me and I just went with it. It was the first time someone has actually paid attention to me as Ron. Not "Harry's sidekick" or "Ginny's older brother", but Ron. You could imagine just how good it would feel, so I let it go on for a while."

"From what mum's told me, she loved you and I could only assume she was jealous at the time too,"

"Yup, and what made it worse was that she asked me to go to a party with her and I said yes. But Lavender was in the middle of this, so we didn't go together. She went with this other bloke to get back at me. It sure as hell worked,"

"By this time did you love mum?"

"Oh yeah! Sadly, my jealousy overtook my love for her so I tried to make her feel what I felt,"

"And what did you feel, dad?"

"I felt betrayed. When I found out he snogged Hermione, I went mental. We kissed in fifth under mistletoe and I was so certain that we were other's first kiss. But to find out that I was her second was just heartbreaking. I was so sure of it! So to make her feel betrayed, I went out with Lavender, but I hated it. Hermione wasn't talking to me and I just couldn't handle it,"

"Why didn't you break up with Lavender then?"

"We got together in October and for the first couple of months, I just didn't want to. To have a certain power over Hermione and get her all mad (I like her when she's mad) felt good. During Christmas Break, I had a little chat with Bill and I realized all the wrong that I've done. Going after a girl after accepting Hermione's slug party invitation, being mad your mum for something that inevitably happened two years prior, snogging one girl 'cause I was mad at the other, only using Lavender as a piece of meat! The list goes on and on. I tried breaking up with her after we got back, but this time she was the one who didn't want to let go,"

"Wow! You're a big prat Ronald Weasley! No wonder mum was mad at you for so long!" My daughter could be the split image of her mother sometimes. I laughed at how after _all_ that happened in sixth, Hermione and I managed to get together and even have kids.

"Your mother hears you say that word and she'll chop off _my_ head!"

"I know, I'm careful around her and other adults. But you are! Well, were. How did you guys make up?"

"I got poisoned, and Hermione _did_ love me after all. I know I would throw our fight away if she had been poisoned. She came to visit and never once mentioned Lavender. I took my opportunity to set things right with her then,"

"So you two got together after sixth?"

"No, too much was going on at the time. Besides, I wanted to give us some time to just be mates again before ruining anything else,"

"What happened the summer between sixth and seventh?"

"Bill and Fleur's wedding," I said with a smile. Going back to the day I first danced with Hermione. "I have to say, that your mum was the most _beautiful_ sight I've seen since the first time I got my Quidditch robes. She had on a flow-y light purple dress; your mum was _gorgeous_ in that dress I tell you! Absolutely _breathtaking_," I saw Rosie put on a sly smile, it was the truth though! "It was then that I knew if I didn't do something about my feelings for her soon I would completely explode-"

"And you sort of did didn't you?" I turn around to see Hermione at the door. I could feel the tips of my ears going red, didn't know why though. "I never knew you thought I looked _that_ good at the wedding," Her voice was soft and bashful. She walked closer to take a seat on Rosie's bed.

"Well, I-um," I stuttered

"I have the cutest parents in the world. This story proves it!" my daughter was giggling. I turned back to laugh with her. "But mum what d'you mean when you said that dad exploded?" I gave my wife another stern look. First asking Fleur, then Lavender and now _this_, what more secrets does this woman want me to confess!

"We didn't go back to school for our fourth year, we went on the-" Hermione retold the story without asking for my opinion on it.

"Horcrux hunt," Rosie finished

"You know that story already. Well there was this necklace-"

"And it made me see and hear things no one should ever have to endure,"

"What did it do to you dad?" She was worried I can tell, but who shouldn't be! That damn necklace made me leave my best mates for no reason at all! It made me look like a child who didn't understand anything! I don't want to tell Rosie all of this though, she'd probably never see me the same.

"Long story short, it told me how useless I was to the group. It played tricks with my eyes to show that your mum was more interested in Harry than I. I didn't like it, so I left them," It pains me to talk about this, if I had just been able to tell them what it was doing, instead of _trying _to be man enough for Hermione, I was such a stupid git.

"I hated him when he did. I tried to stop him; I left the tent and followed him out. Told him that I didn't care if he hated Harry for any loony reason. I begged him to stay for me, if only for me. I tried to tell him that _I_ wouldn't be able to handle it if he actually left, but he did. He said '_you chose him, I get it. I'll leave you two alone_'" Hermione had tears at the edge of her eyes. I know that my daughter was right there, but I couldn't help it. To see my wife in such pain that I caused, I leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"That is my biggest regret," I told more Hermione than Rosie "You know if I was able to go back, I'd change _everything_. I'd tell you what that necklace was doing to me so you could've helped me, and I wouldn't have to leave. I'd humbly accept your offer to Slughorn's party and dance the entire night away with you instead on having Lavender drool over me. I'd keep kissing you, when we found ourselves under that mistletoe in fifth, and drag you to a broom closet. But most of all, I'd ask you to the ball, pick you up right on time, and give you a light goodnight kiss. Because I know if I had done that, none this emotional turmoil I have caused you would have happened," Hermione gave me a full kiss on the lips, she cut it off short because we both know what would've happened if she didn't.

"Awwwww…" I heard Rosie from where she sat. "seems like you two were written in the stars since the world was created," She crawled over to me and gave me a hug "I'm glad that you know how to say sorry" after I hugged her back, she crawled to her mum and gave her a hug "I'm glad you know how to forgive,"

"Well, when you've been in love since third year, it's not that hard. Have we answered your questions?" Hermione asked. Rosie gave one of her smiles that she obviously got from Bill, but it didn't stay that way.

"What am I going to do with Eddie?" She brought her knees up to her face and rested her head.

"Well he sounds like a bloody forward git, from what your mum's told me,"

"Ronald!"

"Dad!" The girls screamed in unison. Getting used to Ginny dating was ehh, getting used to my _daughter _dating? That is going to take a while.

"Well If I were him, I'd try to do something if you did come over. It's when you're alone with a bloke that you really see what he's like,"

"That's… not that off. You should visit; he probably has something planned if he asked you privately. That way, no one else could ask if they could come too,"

"I'll drop you off. I know your mum usually does, but I need to see that bloke before he tries anything with my daughter. Thank Merlin Hermione didn't have older brothers or a magical dad. I'd be dead, and so will Eddie if he breaks your heart. Punch him out, that's what I'll do," The room was silent, 'cause they all know it would come true if the situation were to appear. Hermione was lost in thought as was Rosie. I stood up from the bed and headed towards the door. Reliving those memories is hell! I still can't believe I actually did all those terrible things. I reached for the doorknob, but something stopped me.

"Thanks daddy," Rosie held me in a vice-like grip. She then pulled my shirt lower and kissed my cheek. "Love you,"

"Love you too Rosie posy," I kissed her forehead then looked over to my smiling wife. I grabbed her hand and lead us back to our room. Greatest feeling in the world knowing that all that shit will _never_ happen again.

**A/N:** Yay! What d'you guys think? Liked it? Loved it? Review?

This section is finished. I still don't know if this story will continue. As of now it is complete, but keep your alerts on just in-case I do add something. It's been a fun run and thank you guys soooo much for reviewing, and to those who didn't, thank you for reading. If you'd like to suggest anything, I'm all ears. Thanks for all the support, love ya guise!

~Writer of Time


End file.
